


Fanart: matching jerseys

by Sankyuuonigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankyuuonigiri/pseuds/Sankyuuonigiri
Summary: Atsuhina exchange gift for Veriwyn! Prompt used was matching Jerseys
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: matching jerseys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veriwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/gifts).



> Went with the matching jerseys prompt but decided to place them in a laundromat scene, think of it as them wearing their jerseys as their last clean pieces of clothing! Hope you enjoy it, It was fun to create! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on twt @sankyuuonigiri! I black out and draw atsuhinaoi sometimes LOL


End file.
